pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Minimize~
archivo:Discusión Alex.png Alex por que no sale tu fecha de registro O_OArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.png¡¡¡El Riolu especial!!!Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 14:49 2 may 2011 (UTC) hola quieres ser mi amiga Ben alien supremo 001 21:49 2 may 2011 (UTC) solo pon un pichu y que quieres que te ponga Ben alien supremo 001 21:54 2 may 2011 (UTC) hola no entendi , a vi en tu perfil que nos gusta las mismas cosas las pesonajes may y dawn , me gustan es por que son hermosas y la cancion ayudme a esta wiki Ben alien supremo 001 22:06 2 may 2011 (UTC) Em... Hola...:$...Bueno...no se como empezar...pues amigos...? P.D:Tengo 12 .3.--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 22:44 2 may 2011 (UTC) im...tambien...tienes msn...? P.D:Alexandra...Que bonito nombre!*o*--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 22:47 2 may 2011 (UTC) ¿EN SERIO? Que raro, un momennnnnnnnto, si te lo pregunte en el blog de AVANCES POKEMON BLANCO creo, mi memoria es muy mala, una vez crei que mi ususario era Vulkan99, estuve media hora poniendo mi contraseña Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:30 3 may 2011 (UTC) gracias ya ise dos fakes pero no se poner imagenes en paginas quieres ser mi amigaCamusacuario 02:33 4 may 2011 (UTC) me gusta me gusta caldo digo keldeo XD a ti te pongo un munna?Camusacuario 02:41 4 may 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias, ahora estoy con el explorer y me va mal ya que yo editaba con Google Chrome... Bueno... Que te parece el nombre Trevanth Radio Smasher =D Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif ¡Mira mi pagina de usuario! Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png Dejame los mensajes que quieras Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png ¡Mira mi Dex! Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png ¡y mira de donde provienen sus fakémon! Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif ¡Y pidanme lo que quieran! Archivo:Azurill_mini.gif 18:30 4 may 2011 (UTC) fakémon destacado Lo siento pero no puedes proponer a Birlour porque no tiene articulo, cuando Lilith lo haga lo puedes proner, pero mientras tanto no. Saludos, Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:08 4 may 2011 (UTC) Enhorabuena!!! Has conseguido una Archivo:Pase_TSS.png Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 11:59 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Amigos Oye me caes bien quieres ser mi amiga. Juan Carlos - ¿Quieres algo? Publica en mi discucion. 01:07 24 jun 2011 (UTC) PD: Ponme como un Larvesta o un Tepig PDD:¿Te pongo como Munna o como Emolga? Hey Queria preguntarte dos cosas: #Podrias poner otro personaje en las inscripciones es que estoy esperando que se complete para empezar, se me ocurren muchas locuras #Tu eres quien hace ALS? Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:06 5 jul 2011 (UTC) oie me llamo Phoenix necesito q me hagas un sprite como el de sya osea el principal porfis ella me dijo q tu los acias muy bien Cold Phoenix 23:33 9 jul 2011 (UTC)thumb|este Hola Hola soy Arceus1104 y me gustaria ser tu amigo.Me encantaria.Gracias AdiósArceus1104 13:25 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Hola pues ponme a Arceus.Por favor.Gracias.Adios.Arceus1104 16:27 12 jul 2011 (UTC) como este si como este Sya_artwork_by_Kolergar.png Cold Phoenix 18:51 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Regalo!!! Ten lo he hecho a ,mano, he puesto al Dusknoir brillante porque lo vi en las incri de AV thumb|left|400px|La alumna(Alice) contra la maestra(Sierra) Espero que te guste (Ledyba usa Proteccion, Aggron Hiperrayo, Dusknoir Bola Sombra y Munna Psicoonda) Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:09 12 jul 2011 (UTC) XD De nada, en verano tengo mucho tiempo libre y me aburro, me encantaria ser tu amigo, ponme a Minun,y a ti te pongo a Munna? PD: Si quieres te puedo poner en mis Poke Parodias del Terror solo dime el pokemon que quieres ser y si quieres morir O_O no eso ultimo era broma Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:22 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues Ya hubo un Crobat (con C) era un supervillano, de hecho aparecio en el primer epi aunque murio (tubo 4 apariciones no esta mal antes de morir) asi que si quieres te puedo poner: *Opcion A: Heroina con otro poke *Opcion B(esta te gustara mas): Ponerte un Crobat brillante/variocolor y que sea la villana principal de la 3ªtempora (me quedan 4 epis para terminar la 2) Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:43 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Yap 2 cosas: -He mirado las apariciones que vas a tener en Poke Parodias y seran estas: 1. Klarabell, la vampiresa 2. El foso de Hell Bell 3. El mundo negativo 4. El nuevo ejercito de las sombras 5. La amenaza invisible 14. Crobat Resurreccion 1ªparte 15. Crobat Resurreccion 2ªparte Estan desordenados porque son los episodios (de 15) -Si quieres que te haga otro dibujo para tus epis pidemelo no me importa Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:06 12 jul 2011 (UTC) este mmm a este... no lo podrias a er mas como el de sya plis osea esq este personaje casi nunca sonrie y pues este no es q t aya qdado mal lo q pasa esq se ve un poco raro si lo pudieras acer asi grax thumb Cold Phoenix 18:44 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Hey Antes de irte puedo usar lo de ALS, me refiero a lo de la venganza de Victini es para LVS, hice una mencion de tu serie en LVS 35 o no te importa? PD: Que te lo pases bien en FC, yo ya he dejado la guerra Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:01 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues Vale quitare la parte de Victini Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:33 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola!^^ Soy TheSpriteSui, Y podriamos ser amigas no? Salu2! Archivo:SUICUNE_I.gifLa aurora mas brillanteArchivo:643.gif El dragon que ilumina la noche Archivo:LUGIA_I.gif El poder del agua Archivo:CELEBI_I.gif La voz del bosque Archivo:UMBREON_I.gif Y el eclipse Lunar 4EVER!!! ;) hi ¿quieres ser mi amigo? te pongo a muna ayayayay super vaca al rescatee♠ 14:58 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Alex Hola Alex se que estas en PE, pero necesito que Por Favor me des el Artwork de Sierra en PAU, es que lo Necesito para hacer el Articulo, Gracias y Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 22:02 3 sep 2011 (UTC) quieres salir en la serie hola quieres salir en mi serie Pokemon entrenando en teselia como cordinadora principal graciasGran deoxis 14:55 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Bien Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, me caias muy bien pero te fuiste y tal asi que me alegro de que hayas vuelto :D El Maestro del Suspense 16:24 27 sep 2011 (UTC) ~ Ale , ale , ale , ale , ale , ale , ale , ale (8) :3 --Archivo:Vulpix mini.gif Light Vulpix. ¿Te suena de algo?.. Entonces: Dejame Mensajes Archivo:ZOROARK I.gif 17:08 27 sep 2011 (UTC) Oye Tienes que hacer que algún administrador borre la MM de Germán Archivo:Germán_MM.png que usas en tu novela, Ya que no la quiero en esta wiki, Gracias... [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'¿Problem User?']] 18:42 27 sep 2011 (UTC) 2 Cosas #Las caras MM de la 5ªGen. son estas, un chico de Devianart llamado Pokemon Diamond nos dejo usarlas #Lo intento pero no se, pideselo a Pokemon658 o a Alux porque no puedo ponerlo, en donde pone grupos restringidos no puedo seleccionar administrador (El Maestro del Suspense 13:56 30 sep 2011 (UTC)) Archivo:Pokemon_Diamond_MM.png Creo... Que te refieres al Continente Aluza ¿verdad? ¡Pues claro que puedes volver! Muestrame tu region y la coloco en el continente. Pero te puedo pedir un favor, ¿podrias hacer tu región de tal manera que quede debajo de Olymus? Es que no se como colocar esta región. Si ya tenias hecha la región entonces da igual. Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 10:45 2 oct 2011 (UTC) perdon por lo de la ficha si esque no me entere de lo de los legendarios,lei las reglas y no ponia nada de legendarios asique pense que igualse podian,lo de no mas chicos...A sido una equivocacion,yo iba a ser chica,lo unico que tengo la mania de escribir en masculino.Y pokeinventos...es mi nombre de usuario,que se la va a hacerllamame ekaencantado de conocerte. pokeinventos 14:50 3 oct 2011 (UTC) Está bien n.n Pero recuerda que el mapa debe ser como los de el continente y te pido porfa que no cambies los colores, que en la imagen que me has mostrado están incorrectos (supongo que es porque no te ha dado tiempo, pues eres una gran usuaria) Recuerda los colores porfiiii ^^ Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 17:08 3 oct 2011 (UTC) amistad ¿quieres ser mi wikiamiga? El detective Oshawott y su ayudante minccino 18:52 12 oct 2011 (UTC) ah.... Bueno,no pasa nada.......por cierto¿quieres unirte a mi serie? El detective Oshawott y su ayudante minccino 19:09 12 oct 2011 (UTC) aqui tienes el link!!!! Pokémon Aventura en el Tiempo y Inscripciones PAT El detective Oshawott y su ayudante minccino 13:03 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Inscribirse en Pokemon rubies brillantes Esta es la respuesta a tu pregunta Depende:Si antes tenias una cuenta llamada Alex pokémon si porque te inscirbiste con esa cuenta Chau Archivo:Machop_mini.gifLa B manda Archivo:Machoke_mini.gif Archivo:Totodile_mini-1-.gifY si piensas que no decimelo en la cara Archivo:CROCONAW_I.gif Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Por favor ve mi serie Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Archivo:Abra_mini.gify participa en mi concurso Archivo:Kadabra_mini.gif 21:18 17 oct 2011 (UTC) ¿que slopoke solo he visto dos, y creia que las habia creado dark lugia, pues las tiene en pets alensArchivo:Mewto armado.pngLa armadura nunca se rompeArchivo:Mewto armado.png 12:30 23 oct 2011 (UTC) ten Archivo:Postal_happy_halloween.png Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 09:35 31 oct 2011 (UTC) No...... Es que busque en Google "Sprites de personas de halloween tipo pokemon" o algo a si y ,me salio........ Archivo:Bruja.pngScary Halloween Bua jajajajaArchivo:Bruja.png Nyan Cat el mío, está hecho con mi legen Pinkusaur Archivo:Nyan_Cat_Pinkusaur.pngKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 16:26 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Burocrata Esta bien, porque eres de la junta de gobierno. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:36 14 nov 2011 (UTC) =Alex-chan! No se si te molesto, pero podrías hacerle un sprite a mi nueva versión de Leo(osea esta:Archivo:Leo_New_Sprite.pngArchivo:Leo_New_MM.pngArchivo:VS_Leo_New.png(o yeah spameo(?)))? Archivo:PrincessSong2.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'The song of Princess Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'is sad and healer']]Archivo:PrincessSong.gif 21:05 17 nov 2011 (UTC) si bueno.. Te dejé el VS para que te guíes con la cabeza(ah, y sus ojos son grises, no marrones e-e)y el MM...no sé .-. Archivo:PrincessSong2.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'The song of Princess Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'is sad and healer']]Archivo:PrincessSong.gif 23:33 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Si!! Me acuerdo de ti Alex :) Cuanto tiempo, no? o_o Te pongo en amigos ^-^ Y que bueno que seas administradora, te lo mereces xD †Λяι-¢нαη~¡ωα кαωαιι ηє!Asobitai?† 19:24 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Olvida Lo del Artwork. y gomenasai si ya lo habías emepzado D: Archivo:PrincessSong2.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'The song of Princess Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'is sad and healer']]Archivo:PrincessSong.gif 22:24 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Quiero Quiero un huevote gusta pachirisu 02:33 20 nov 2011 (UTC) No no yo no soy naxolucario te gusta pachirisu 02:38 20 nov 2011 (UTC) DAME UN HUEEEEEEEVOOOOOOO!!!! Quiero al shinx shiny (No tienes shinx normal? D:) Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 10:36 20 nov 2011 (UTC) huevos Yo quiero uno de Reuniclus por favor n.n, y adopcion se escribe con P Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 14:59 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Oki, claro que puedes ser del continente Edrago aunque el artículo aún no está hecho y debo pensar algo pero tu región Alvord ya está dentro c: ♦ Johann ♠ New ♣ Generation ♦ 12:56 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Retututum ¡¡Aleeex!! Solo pon pokémon de Kantoo :c Cambialos plz ♦ Johann ♠ New ♣ Generation ♦ 23:05 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Viste? Los nuevos capitulos de glee? Estan buenos jiji ademas Blaine se fue a MCkinley jiiji Sooooooooooooooy un topo Sipidipi Y justo gano el que me gustaba DAMIAN C: Pero mi favorito siempre fue Cameron, maldito se fue u.u 17:53 30 nov 2011 (UTC) lo dire claro Shiiii Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 18:32 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Rainbow dash face.png Meeh formo parte de el dúo MLP con esta individuaArchivo:pinky pie face.png